The Three Disciples
by Hugzdreamer
Summary: Algo extraño acaba de ocurrir en la vida del héroe más fuerte del mundo. Algo que podría... ¿Gustarle? Ja, yo diría que sí. ¿Quieren saber qué es? Pues entren y averinguelo! :D Fic SaiGenos :3
**¡Hey! It's me again xD**

 **He vuelto con un nuevo fic~! ¡Wiii! Uno de** _ **One Punch Man *w***_ **que cabe recalcar también va tener unas cuantas tonterías xD**

 **Muchas gracias a mi amiga Majo por su fantástica idea de escribir este fic ! :3**

 **En fin, espero sea de su agrado n.n**

 **ADVERTENCIAS**

| Yaoi | SaiGenos | R18 | Lemon |

 **NOTA:** _ **En este fic Genos tiene un torso 100% humano. Si no saben que es el torso (como yo hace unos momentos) busquen imágenes en Google xD.**_

* * *

¿Cómo es que había acabado en esa situación? Una situación realmente incómoda y que tal vez, solo tal vez la más extraña que haya experimentado en toda su vida. Pues frente a sus inexpresivos ojos yacían otros viéndolo con esa gran admiración y devoción característica de él. Pero sobre todo, con ese profundo cariño y apreció. Pero lo más problemático, es que no solo eran _un_ par de ojos los que lo veían, sino que otros _dos_ pares lo miraban de la misma manera y cabe destacar es que lo miraban _muuuyy_ de cerca.

 _(Demonios… ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer?) –_ pensó nervioso mientras un gota de sudor le resbala por su calva cabeza.

Pues frente al hombre más fuerte (de probablemente toda la puta Vía Láctea) yacía su joven y autoproclamado discípulo, Genos. Pero no solo era uno… ¡Eran tres! ¡TRES! ¡Así como lo pinches oyeron (leyeron)! ¡T-R-E-S!

Y ustedes se preguntaran: _¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?_ Pues para saberlo, tendremos que retroceder un poco en la historia…

 _ **(Retroceso) Escena del cápitulo 12 del anime: Saitama vs Lord Boros.**_

" _Uhh… Creo que retrocedimos mucho… Un momento por favor"_

 _ **(Retroceso) Escena donde Genos acosa a Saitama-sensei.**_

" _¡Agh, rayos!" –_ silencio – " _… Je… Creo que esto nos tomara unos minutos."_

 _ **Veinte minutos después…**_

" _¡Ahora sí! Ya. –_ suelta un suspiro de fastidio – " _Aquí es, donde nuestra historia da comienzo"_

Era un cálido día de verano, donde los pajarillos cantan y los mocosos salen a jugar y todas esas jaladas. *Ahem* en fin, esta historia empieza más específicamente en la casa de el héroe más fuerte, apuesto… Y algo menso de toda ciudad Z, la ciudad que (casi siempre) es destruida por los Kaijin… Dios, ¿por qué no se largan de ahí? … ¡En fin! En esta dicha casa yacía, maestro y aprendiz, hablando amenamente de cosas triviales.

 _Vaya… -_ dijo asombrado el calvo - _… Últimamente has recibido muchas cartas de tus fans, tanto que ya no caben en el bote de basura. –_ patea con fuerza el montón de cartas para que quepan en el bote pero, accidentalmente rompiendo este - _… Ugh diablos… Ya es el quinto bote este mes. –_ se rasca su calva cabeza.

 _Perdone las molestias que esto le causa Sensei. –_ se disculpo el joven cyborg un tanto apenado, mientras tiraba los restos de _cartas_ quemadas que había recibido su Sensei hace unos momentos.

 _¿Uhm?_ _¿Pero qué dices? –_ dijo el héroe sonriendo – _No me molesta, solo que si la próxima vez no quieres leer las cartas de tus fans incinéralas también y así nos ahorraremos tiempo y dinero._

 _¡Sí! ¡Lo hare Sensei! –_ exclamo, escribiendo las nuevas _enseñanzas_ que su Sensei le había proporcionado.

 _En fin, sigo sin entender porqué te desagradan tanto tus fans. –_ comento el mayor mientras prendía el televisor - _¡Oh mira! ¡Están los Teletubbies!_

 _Yo no necesito a nadie más que a usted Sensei. –_ dijo serio el joven sentándose junto al mayor, sobresaltándolo un poco – _Su sola presencia me hace sentir… Feliz. –_ dijo, mirando directamente a los ojos de Saitama.

… _Ohh, ya veo… -_ dijo nervioso el calvo y con un muy leve rubor. No es la primera vez que le pasaba eso, pues Genos siempre era muy directo y honesto con lo que decía, sin mencionar que hace unos pocos meses el héroe ya no solo veía al cyborg como un simple discípulo, sino que ahora empezaba a atraerle exageradamente. Pues nadie iba a negar que Genos tenía sus encantos.

… _Sensei. –_ llamo el rubio.

 _¿Sí?_

 _Yo… -_ baja la mirada - _… Hay algo que he querido decirle desde hace tiempo._

 _¿Así? –_ pregunto curioso - _¿Y qué es?_

El joven cyborg respiró hondamente mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños sobre sus muslos. – _Yo…_

 _Oyeeess… -_ le llamo el calvo con una sonrisa tonta - _¿Los cyborg se pueden enfermar?_

… _¿Ehh? … Pues, no Sensei. –_ contesto - _¿Por qué pregunta?_

 _Porque te has puesto rojo._

Ante la respuesta del mayor el rubor de Genos aumento un poco más. – _Eso… No se fije mucho en eso, Sensei. –_ desvía la mirada.

 _Bueno. –_ contesto Saitama, encogiéndose de hombros - _… ¿Sabes? Nunca me gusto ese sol con cara de bebé._

 _¿Eh?_

 _Sí… Quiero decir, ¿por qué ponerle cara al sol? –_ se pregunto el calvo adquiriendo nuevamente un pose pensativa - _¿Te imaginas un sol con cara? … Sería demasiado raro… En incómodo._

 _Saitama-sensei. –_ llamó el cyborg al ver que su Sensei se estaba saliendo del tema.

 _¡Oh, sí! Perdón. –_ se disculpo - _¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? –_ pregunto con una sonrisa.

Y una vez más dio una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. – _Sensei… Yo…_

 _Ajá… -_ decía ansioso.

… _Pues. –_ cerró fuertemente sus ojos para después tomar otro respiro y decir - _¡Yo a usted lo…!_

 _ **¡Corte informativo! –**_ se escucha música de esas de comercial - _**¡Tenemos una gran oferta para ustedes!**_

Tras escuchar la palabra _oferta_ el calvo no pudo evitar voltear rápidamente hacia el televisor. - _¿Acaso dijo oferta? –_ pregunto emocionado.

 _ **¡Así como oyó! –**_ le da la razón - _**¡Tenemos cientos de ofertas y descuentos en productos para la gente de escasos recursos como usted!**_

 _¡Ohhh~! –_ exclamo emocionado Saitama con la cara ya casi pegada a la pantalla.

 _ **¡No pierda más su tiempo, pues tenemos rebajas de hasta el 70%! … Solo un idiota desperdiciaría una oportunidad como esta. –**_ acaba comercial.

 _¡Ya oíste Genos! ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! –_ le dijo al cyborg mientras lo zarandeaba levemente para después comenzar a cambiarse rápidamente.

El joven reacciono de inmediato a las palabras de su Sensei y aunque se encontraba un poco molesto por no haber podido decirle al calvo lo que quería acato rápidamente a la _orden_ de su maestro. _\- ¡Sí!_

 _Entonces Genos. –_ llamo el mayor - _¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?_

 _¿Eh? … ¡Oh, sí! –_ dijo el rubio pero inmediatamente un pequeño rubor apareció en su rostro, lo que a Saitama le parecía lindo – _Solo… Prométame, que no va a odiarme después de esto._

 _¿Huh? –_ dijo extrañado el calvo mientras alzaba una ceja - _¿Odiarte? ¿Por qué haría eso?_

… _Solo, prométamelo Sensei. –_ dijo serio.

 _Genos. –_ llamo con esa voz seria y profunda que solo usaba en casos de gran importancia, para después cambiar a su voz usual y tonta de siempre – _No sé por qué dices eso pero sea lo que sea, no podría odiarte… Jamás lo haría. –_ sonríe.

Ante esa respuesta, el cyborg no pudo evitar sonrojarse más. Oír esas palabras de sus Sensei lo hacían sentir una gran felicidad.

 _M-Me alegra oír eso, Sensei. –_ agacha la cabeza - _… Bueno, lo que yo quería decirle era que…_

Pero mientras caminaban una gran luz apareció enfrente de ellos que, cuando desapareció, dejo ver a una criatura, más específicamente un kaijin con grandes garras afiladas. Pero había algo… Extraño con este kaijin…

 _¿Huh? ¿Qué demonios es eso? –_ pregunto Saitama con una cara de _WTF_ al ver _semejante_ kaijin.

 _(Esto tiene que ser una broma). –_ pensó el joven cyborg tras ver al kaijin pero también porque era la segunda vez que lo interrumpían.

Pues frente a ambos chicos yacía un kaijin gordo con un tutu rosa y unas alas falsas de hada mientras agitaba una varita O.O?

… _Je, se parece a un Snorlax. –_ dijo el héroe al ver el físico del kaijin – _Solo que con un tutu._

 _¡Deténganse ahí! –_ grito la criatura mientras señalaba al par.

 _¡Puede hablar! –_ exclamo sorprendido el calvo.

 _Denme todas sus cosas y nadie saldrá herido. –_ advirtió el de tutu.

 _Escucha Snorlax me gustaría mucho quedarme a escuchar tus aventuras con Ash Ketchum, pero… -_ decía Saitama mientras comenzaba a andar.

… _¿Ash Ketchum? –_ dijo el kaijin con una cara de completa confusión.

… _Si nos disculpas, tenemos que ir al supermercado, hay grandes ofertas el día de hoy. –_ se aleja de él cada vez más – _Vamos, Genos._

 _¡Sí, Saitama-sensei! –_ dijo el chico yendo detrás del mayor.

Y así se empezaron alejar dejando al pobre kaijin varado ahí en medio de la calle.

 _¡No irán a ningún lado! –_ rugió el kaijin, abalanzándose contra el dúo que sin ningún problema esquivó el ataque.

 _Tsk. –_ se quejo el calvo – _No tenemos tiempo para esto…_

 _Sensei. –_ llamo Genos – _Usted vaya por las compras. –_ se voltea hacia al kaijin, que por cierto había empezado a agitar su varita otra vez – _Yo me ocupare de este sujeto._

 _Ummm, ¿seguro? –_ pregunto Saitama viendo también al kaijin que ya había comenzado a bailar como una bailarina de ballet, haciendo que una gran gota estilo anime resbalara por su calva – _Ehhhh, no lo sé Genos… No confió en este tipo, ¡y menos en su tutu rosa!_

 _No se preocupe Sensei, terminare lo más pronto posible. –_ dijo seguro el cyborg. Quería demostrarle a su Sensei que él podía controlar la situación (aunque casi la mayoría de las veces le terminaban pateando el culo).

Saitama pensó meditarlo un tiempo, tenía que ir y comprar como nunca antes había comprado en su aburrida y monótona vida. Suspiró – _Muy bien, confió en ti Genos. –_ dijo mientras le revolvía sus cabellos.

El cyborg solo atino a sonrojarse.

 _Ehhh, ¿alguien va a pelear conmigo o que pedo? –_ pregunto el de tutu un tanto impaciente.

 _Te veo en un rato, Genos. –_ dijo Saitama empezando andar - _¡Adiós Snorlax! ¡Salúdame a Ash, Bruck y a todos esos weyes! –_ se despidió con esa sonrisa boba.

 _¡No me llamó Snorlax! –_ se quejo el kaijin - _¡Y no conozco a ningún Ash Katsup!_

 _¡Es Ketchum! –_ grito a la distancia el calvo.

 _¡Lo que sea! –_ grito Snorlax, ¡digo! El kaijin - _… Bueno, al menos me quede con el chico bonito~. –_ dijo coqueto mientras veía a Genos.

 _Sea lo que seas, tendré que eliminarte. –_ dijo el rubio apuntando con su mano al kaijin.

 _Pues veamos si puedes hacerlo. –_ sonrió, comenzando a agitar su varita una vez más.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que se había separado de Genos, incluso le alcanzo de hacer todas las comprar necesarias y ahora yacía esperando a su discípulo afuera de la tienda.

 _Umm, me pregunto si Genos estará bien. –_ se dijo así mismo – _A lo mejor Snorlax era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba._

Estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo pero justo en ese momento apareció Genos más fresco que una manzana.

 _¡Genos! ¿Estás bien? –_ dijo el mayor checando a su discípulo para ver si tenía algún rasguño - _¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_

 _Lo siento Sensei, pero al parecer mi rival era más fuerte de lo que pensaba._

 _Ok… Pero, ¿en serio no te hizo nada? –_ pregunto aún desconfiado.

 _Pues, solo uso su varita. –_ comento el rubio – _Pero al parecer no tuvo efecto en mi._

 _Ohhh… Bueno, supongo que son las ventajas de ser un cyborg ¿no? –_ dijo Saitama más divertido.

Genos solo asintió.

 _Bueno, mejor regresemos está empezando a hacer frío. –_ empieza a andar seguido de su discípulo.

 _¡Sí!_

 _ **Ya en la casa…**_

 _¿Consiguió todo lo que necesitaba Sensei? –_ pregunto Genos mientras lavaba los trastes.

 _¡Sí! –_ contesto feliz – _¡E incluso compre esto! –_ muestra un artefacto extraño con luces de colores y cables.

 _¡Genial Sensei! –_ dijo asombrado el joven - _¿Pero qué es?_

 _No tengo idea. –_ dijo mientras escudriñaba el curioso objeto - _¡Pero me salió barato!_ (No mames -_-U)

 _Ya veo. –_ dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Saitama dejo escapar un gran bostezo. – _Bueno, será mejor que durmamos. –_ se acuesta sobre el futon – _Buenas noches, Genos~. –_ terminada la oración rápidamente termino rendido y roncando a todo volumen.

Genos por otro lado, solo sonrió dulcemente pero esa sonrisa se desvaneció al instante. Se sentía decepcionado al no poder decirle a su querido Sensei lo que sentía por él. Negó con la cabeza y dijo: - _No, no puedo darme por vencido. –_ voltea a ver a su Sensei (que por cierto ya tenía un hilo de baba escurriendo por su barbilla…) (Todo un príncipe azul, ¿no lo creen?) y una nueva sonrisa aparece en sus labios. – _Buenas noches, Sensei. –_ se acuesta al lado de Saitama.

 _ **A la mañana siguiente…**_

Los rayos del sol le daban de lleno sobre su rostro haciendo que una mueca de fastidio apareciera sobre su rostro.

 _Ahhhhhhh~ -_ bostezo mientras se removía somnoliento. Al voltear se encontró con el rostro durmiente del cyborg - _(Se ve lindo dormido_ ). –pensó Saitama con una sonrisa. Pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver otro cuerpo moviéndose detrás de Genos. Se estiro y lo que vio lo dejo en shock, pues al lado de Genos, ¡estaba Genos! Pero este tenía cabello blanco y sus brazos mecánicos eran del mismo color. Este al parecer también estaba dormido.

 _(¡¿Pero qué demo-?!) –_ comenzó a entrar en pánico, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Y justo cuando creía que no podía ser más raro, algo detrás de él lo hizo sobresaltarse. Bueno, nuestro pobre calvo estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque, pues atrás suyo yacía otro Genos, pero este tenía el pelo negro al igual que sus brazos.

Y se sobresalto más al ver que este comenzaba abrir los ojos.

Genos divisó a su Sensei (que tenía una cara de _WTF_ super marcada). – _Buenos días, Sensei~. –_ dijo el Genos pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Ok, Saitama necesitaba respuestas y pronto.

 **.**

 _ **Continuará**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Uhhhhhhhh! ¡Tres Genos! :O**

 **Saitama suertudo hijo de puta xD En fin, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Debería continuarlo? ¿O aquí le paramos?**

 **Dejen reviews, por favor!**


End file.
